Hikone Ubuginu
is an artificial hybrid Soul in service to the Tsuyanashiro Family. Appearance Hikone is a dark-skinned, androgynous young child with red eyes and short dark hair. Hikone usually wears a red, shoulderless Shihakushō and is barefoot. They carry their Zanpakutō on their back, secured in place by a lenght of chain.Bleach novel; Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World II, front cover Personality Hikone is a very polite, childlike individual with an upbeat attitude. They are very obedient and loyal to Tokinada and Aura, frequently following every given order very monotonously. Due to their artificial creation, Hikone sees Tokinada as their master and someone very close to a father, as the same is said for Aura, which Hikone sees her as their own "mother". However, despite their gentle nature, Hikone is very ruthless in battle. They are not hesitant to cut down their enemies as long as it fulfilled Tokinada's goals. In their small ambush with the residents of Las Noches, Hikone does not appear to recognize any of the Arrancar who live there, but is willing to cut through anyone to prove that they are worthy in becoming "the new ruler". History At some point before the Wandenreich invasion of Soul Society, Tokinada Tsunayashiro had commissioned Seinosuke Yamada and Aura Michibane to create an artificial hybrid Soul.Bleach novel; Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World, Chapter 18 Despite Aura and Seinosuke's best efforts, and the inclusion of thousands of soul pieces, including Shinigami, Quincy, Humans, Fullbringers, and even some belonging to the Soul King, Hikone was barely alive and could not move or speak. It was only when Tokinada managed to acquire the brain of the Quincy Gremmy Thoumeaux to serve as the hybrid's core that Hikone could finally be perfected and stabilized. Plot Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities High Spiritual Power: After Ikomikidomoe devoured the Soul King fragments inside of Hikone and was subsequently destroyed by Kenpachi Zaraki, Hikone's total Reiryoku was significantly lowered to the levels of a Shinigami Lieutenant.Bleach novel; Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World, Chapter 24 Enhanced Strength: Hikone has enough physical strength to break out of Sajō Sabaku with little effort.Bleach novel; Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World, Chapter 20 Shinigami Powers & Abilities Master Swordsman: Hikone is skilled enough in Zanjutsu that, in combination with their great power, they can fight on even footing with the likes of Kenpachi, who is a master swordsman himself.Bleach novel; Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World, Chapter 24 Hakuda Combatant: Hikone is skilled enough in Hakuda that, in combination with Hierro and Blut Arterie, they can perform strikes strong enough to injure the likes of Kenpachi.Bleach novel; Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World, Chapter 21 Hikone can also instantly subdue a Shinigami Lieutenant such as Shūhei Hisagi with minimal effort.Bleach novel; Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World, Chapter 5 Shunpo Expert: A Shinigami ability that allows for short bursts of great speed. Hikone can combine it with Sonído, Hirenkyaku, and the Fullbringers' high-speed movement technique to maximize their speed and efficiency.Bleach novel; Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World, Chapter 21 *'Senka': An advanced Shunpo technique; Hikone used it to incapacitate Hisagi without harming the Shinigami. Hollow Powers & Abilities Sonído: A Hollow ability that allows for short bursts of great speed. Hikone can combine it with Shunpo, Hirenkyaku, and the Fullbringers' high-speed movement technique to maximize their speed and efficiency. Hierro: A Hollow ability that allows one to harden their skin. Hikone can combine it with Blut Vene or Blut Arterie to maximize their defensive or offensive abilities respectively. High-Speed Regeneration: A Hollow ability that allows one to rapidly heal non-lethal injuries. Hikone's regeneration is powerful enough to heal injuries inflicted by Bambietta Basterbine's The Explode. Cero: A Hollow ability that allows one to fire a beam of spiritual energy. Hikone's Cero is powerful enough that the Sternritter Liltotto Lamperd believed a direct hit could vaporize her. Hikone can combine a Cero with a Heilig Pfeil for increased power.Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World Chapter 20 *'Gran Rey Cero': Hikone can fire a Gran Rey Cero with enough power to injure a combatant as powerful as Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, even after the Arrancar used her Cero Doble to counter it and was assisted by Liltotto. Quincy Powers & Abilities Blut: A Quincy ability which gives one inhuman defensive & offensive capability. *'Blut Vene': Hikone can use Blut Vene to increase their defensive capabilities as well as stop wounds from bleeding out. Hikone can combine Blut Vene with Hierro to maximize their defenses to the point that they can withstand strikes from Kenpachi. *'Blut Arterie': Hikone can use Blut Arterie in combination with Hierro to perform Hakuda strikes powerful enough to injure Kenpachi. Hirenkyaku: A Quincy ability that allows for short bursts of great speed. Hikone can combine it with Shunpo, Sonído, and the Fullbringers' high-speed movement technique to maximize their speed and efficiency. Heilig Bogen: Hikone can generate this traditional Quincy Spirit Weapon for combat. *'Heilig Pfeil': Hikone can fire a powerful Heilig Pfeil from their bow, and can combine it with a Cero for increased power. Fullbring Powers & Abilities High-Speed Movement: Hikone has demonstrated the ability to use this Bringer Light-generating power in combination with Sonído, Shunpo, and Hirenkyaku to move at speeds fast enough to catch even Kenpachi off-guard. Former Powers & Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: As an artificial Hybrid meant to mimic what Ichigo Kurosaki was naturally, Hikone possessed an immense amount of Reiatsu. Hikone was able to fight on even footing with the Espada Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Tier Harribel, and Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, alongside the Sternritter Liltotto Lamperd and Giselle Gewelle, though Hikone eventually lost. Harribel even compared Hikone's Reiatsu to the Shinigami captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya, who possesses large amounts of Reiatsu himself.Bleach novel; Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World, Chapter 5 Due to Hikone's nature as a hybrid, their Reiatsu feels similar to that of a Visored or Ichigo.Bleach novel; Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World, Chapter 9''Bleach'' novel; Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World, Chapter 6 Both Meninas McAllon and Candice Catnipp agree that Hikone's Reiatsu reminds them of Gremmy.Bleach novel; Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World, Chapter 11 Zanpakutō : Unlike most Shinigami, Hikone did not acquire Ikomikidomoe by imprinting upon an Asauchi.Bleach novel; Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World, Chapter 8 Rather, Tokinada Tsunayashiro gifted Hikone with a unique Zanpakutō that was forged by Ōetsu Nimaiya out of a primordial Hollow.Bleach novel; Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World, Prologue 1 Because of its unique nature, Ikomikidomoe can only be wielded by Shinigami-Hollow hybrid creatures such as Hikone or Ichigo Kurosaki. In its sealed state, Ikomikidomoe is a long broadsword with a wrapped hilt and no guard. The handle is quite long, and combined with the blade is almost the size of Hikone. The blade of Ikomikidomoe is pure white, said to be almost glowing, with black spots on it. Like all Zanpakutō, Ikomikidomoe has its own personality, though unusually it is able to project its voice for others to hear. :*'Descorrer': Ikomikidomoe can freely open Garganta for its wielder to travel through. The Zanpakutō can do this either on command, or when it feels its wielder's life is in danger.Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World Chapter 5 :*'Cero Negation': Ikomikidomoe is able to nullify any Cero fired at its wielder. *'Shikai': Unlike most Zanpakutō, Ikomikidomoe has several Shikai commands, each producing a unique effect. :Shikai Special Ability: Ikomikidomoe has numerous Hollow related abilities, each differing depending on which release command is used. :*'Orbit the stars, Ikomikidomoe!': Ikomikidomoe transforms into a massive Hollow arm that can attack on its own.Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World Chapter 3 :*'Send them to their burials, and engrave them in memory, Ikomikidomoe!': Ikomikidomoe transforms into a gargantuan Hollow noted to be around the size of the Espada Yammy Llargo's Resurrección or the Gillian spouting Hooleer, while simultaneously possessing the same Reiatsu density of a Vasto Lorde. In this form, Ikomikidomoe can act somewhat independently, though is ultimately still under Hikone's control.Bleach novel; Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World, Chapter 14 If necessary, Ikomikidomoe can instantly return to its sword form. ::*'Enhanced Roar': In this form, the mere roars of Ikomikidomoe can shake and devastate a part of the Rukongai. ::*'Hollow Spawning': In this form, Ikomikidomoe can spawn numerous flying Hollows to overwhelm opponents. :*'Hatch the deceased, Ikomikidomoe!': Ikomikidomoe transforms into a large, humanoid Hollow, smaller than the sword's previous release. While this form resembles an Adjuchas, its power is greater than most Vasto Lorde.Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World Chapter 20 ::*'Reiatsu Blast': In this form, Ikomikidomoe can release a massive blast of Reiatsu, strong enough to greatly injure three Espada. *'Resurrección': : As Hikone says, Ikomikidomoe does not possess a true Bankai, and its second release is more akin to an Arrancar's Resurrección. In this form, Ikomikidomoe itself transforms into a pure white Katana, while Hikone's Shihakushō turns black as their appearance becomes more like a Hollow. :Resurrección Special Ability: Hikone's Resurrección vastly enhances their natural abilities. :*'Enhanced Spiritual Power:' In their Resurrección, Hikone's Reiatsu skyrockets and becomes transcendent like Sōsuke Aizen did upon fusing with the Hōgyoku. This godly spiritual power is what truly makes Hikone suited to become a new Soul King. Appearances in Other Media .]] As part of the celebration for the collaboration with the Can't Fear You're Own World novel, Hikone was added to Bleach: Brave Souls as a playable character. Hikone is voiced by Ayumu Murase. Hikone's special has Hikone use its Shikai command "Mark the Funeral - Ikomikidomoe", where Hikone summons the giant Hollow within the sword and rides on its head as it unleashes several massive tornadoes by roaring, which deals massive damage to enemies. References Navigation Category:Shinigami Category:Quincy Category:Hollow Category:Characters Category:Soul Category:Novel Original Characters